Akabeko
thumb|Akabeko en el Museo Nacional Japonés Americano.Akabeko (赤べこ Akabeko, vaca roja) es una vaca legendaria de la región Aizu de Japón, que inspiró un juguete tradicional. Las leyendas aizu afirman que los juguetes están basados en una vaca real usada para construir el templo Enzō-ji de Yanaizu en el siglo IX. El juguete está hecho de dos piezas de madera cubiertas de papel maché, con forma y pintada para parecer una vaca o buey rojos. Una pieza representa la cabeza y cuello de la vaca y la otra el cuerpo. La cabeza y cuello cuelgan de un hilo y se encajan en el cuerpo hueco. Cuando se mueve el juguete, la cabeza se balancea arriba y abajo y de un lado a otro. Los juguetes akabeko más antiguos fueron creados a finales del siglo XVI y principios del XVII. Con el tiempo, la gente creyó que los juguetes podían alejar la viruela y otras enfermedades. Akabeko se ha convertido en una de las artesanías más famosas de la prefectura de Fukushima y un símbolo de la región de Aizu. También se ha reconocido como un símbolo de la región mayor de Tōhoku, de la que forma parte Fukushima.TV commercials transmitting the attractions of Japan and Tohoku to the world, States News Service, 8 March 2012 Origen de la leyenda thumb|Representación artística del akabeko. Según la leyenda de la zona de Aizu registrada por Thomas Madden, los juguetes akabeko se basan en una vaca real que vivió en el 807 d.C. En esa época, un monje llamado Tokuichi supervisaba la construcción de Enzō-ji, un templo en Yanaizu, Fukushima. Al completar el templo, el akabeko dio su espíritu a Buda y su carne se convirtió inmediatamente en piedra. Otra versión de la leyenda afirma que la vaca se negó a dejar los terrenos del templo tras completar la construcción, convirtiéndose en un accesorio permanente. La vaca roja fue llamada akabeko (赤べこ akabeko, beko es el dialecto aizu para vaca) y se convirtió en un símbolo de devoción entusiasta a Buda. Después de que Toyotomi Hideyoshi afianzara su poder sobre Japón, su representante, Gamō Ujisato, fue enviado a ser el señor de la región Aizu en 1590. En su nueva posición, Ujisato oyó la historia de akabeko y ordenó a los artesanos de su corte, que le habían acompañado desde Kioto, crear un juguete basado en la vaca roja. Este akabeko de papel maché introdujo los elementos más básicos por lo que es conocido el juguete. En el mismo periodo, Japón sufrió una epidemia de viruela. La gente de Aizu notó que los niños que tenían akabeko de juguete no parecían padecer la enfermedad. El color rojo del akabeko pudo haber aumentado esta asociación, dado que se consideraba que los amuletos rojos protegían contra la enfermedad. Perkins, Dorothy (1991). Encyclopedia of Japan: Japanese History and Culture, from Abacus to Zori. Facts on File. . Los juguetes akabeko se popularizaron como amuletos para alejar la enfermedad, una superstición que persiste en la actualidad. El juguete se convirtió desde entonces en una de las pocas artesanías de la prefectura de Fukushima conocida en todo Japón (published May 1992) y un símbolo de la región de Aizu. Producción Akabeko se hace de papel maché que se pinta y se laca. Los juguetes consisten en dos piezas principales: el cuerpo por una parte y la cabeza y cuello por el otro. El cuerpo es hueco y tiene una abertura por un extremo. El cuello y cabeza encajan en esta abertura, suspendida de un trozo de hilo. Cuando se mueve o agita el akabeko, su cabeza se bambolea. El akabeko se fabrica en menos de una docena de talleres familiares, cuyos miembros han pasado la técnica durante generaciones. El proceso tarda unos 10 días en completarse. El artesano comienza envolviendo washi (papel japonés) húmedo en torno a dos bloques de madera, uno con la forma del cuerpo de la vaca y otro como la cabeza y el cuello. Estos bloques se han usado durante varias generaciones. Cuando el papel se seca, el artesano lo separa longitudinalmente y quita los bloques de madera. El artesano luego los une con más capas de washi en torno a ellos. El artesano pinta el juguete, comenzando con el negro, luego añadiendo el rojo característico y terminando con los ojos blancos y otros detalles. Las marcas del akabeko varían de un taller a otro. Por ejemplo, la familia Igarashi pinta el caracter chino kotobuki (寿 longevidad y suerte) en el dorso de la vaca y un Sol y una Luna en el costado; otros talleres añaden marcas de oro. El artesano termina el juguete con una fina capa de laca. Referencias Categoría:Artiodáctilos Categoría:Mitología Japonesa